


Killugon Drabbles

by timeloan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bold of me to tag humor, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloan/pseuds/timeloan
Summary: Here, I'll post my non-committal drabbles. They'll be mostly fluff, maybe some mature themes. I will be sure to add tags and give warnings at the beginning of each chapter.Here, and for most of the chapters, Killua makes an ass of himself. Sorry for bullying the white-haired animeboy.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Killugon Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is rated T for suggestive language. Just some hc about what K +G do on particularly hot Sundays.

The ceiling fan pushes the same otherwise hot air across the room, doing nothing to ward off the somewhat suffocating heat. Killua's feet are propped on the coffee table, bare, as he fiddles with the prototype of some hand-held gaming device Milluki has created. Bored, he removes his legs from the coffee table, finally ridding himself of the sticky shirt clung to his back. He shudders at the wet feeling.

"Do you wanna popsicle, Gon?" He calls, sauntering over to the fridge piled high with blue raspberry popsicles. They'd purposefully purchased multiple boxes just so Killua could have boxes full of blue raspberry. He was prepared to throw the rest away, but Gon chastised him, handing them out to the neighborhood kids down the street. The moms didn't really mind, they liked to watch Gon interact with the snaggle-toothed 8 year-olds giddy and excited to see their favorite man swing them into the sky one by one. It was also fair to say that some of the moms did a little more watching than was absolutely necessary in Killua's opinion, but Gon simply shrugged it off. "They like to make sure their kids are safe," he explained away. "Sure they do," Killua retorted, rolling his eyes. He'd shoved his hand into Gon's back pocket, eying the old hag, Ms. Jenkins, from down the road. She returned his not-so-polite gaze with a sinister sneer reserved especially for Killua.

Either way, it was a hard price to pay to make sure he got what he wanted— a fridge full blue raspberry popsicles. His mouth waters at the thought of popping one into his mouth before he can even remove the cheap plastic. From the couch, he can hear Gon's grunt that roughly translates to “No thanks Killua. I know if I attempt to eat your popsicles, you might actually kill me." Besides, Gon's nose is poked in a book Kurapika has sent him-- something about the native flora of Zevil island? Nerd shit. Killua doesn’t really appreciate Kurapika's agenda: sending Gon books and whatnot, as if he needs to know the different latin names of plants populating Zevil Island. The more time Gon spends buried in his book, brows furrowed in concentration, the more bored Killua becomes. It's not fair. Besides, Leorio doesn't send him books about plants and crap— not that he'd read it, but that's not the issue here. The issue is that his himbo is ignoring him in favor of the ridiculously thick book that is obviously going to take him days to get through. But Killua has a plan. He knows how to get Gon's attention one way or another.

Killua plops down onto the recliner set next to the couch Gon inhabits, allowing his polyester shorts to ride up his thigh as he stretches long legs across the arm of the chair. He knows that at the angle, Gon can just peek at the meat of thigh, barely hidden by the loose shorts encircling his leg. He sets the cool treat against his tongue, purposefully letting his saliva pool before sticking the entire stick of blue in his mouth, slurping audibly around the treat. He hums delightedly as he takes more of it into his mouth, blowing cool air from his nose, and all the while, watching Gon from his seat on the couch. Much to chagrin, Gon does not so much as glance in his direction; he's completely enthralled by his shitty little book. Killua tries again.

"Mm, Gon, this is so good. Are you sure you don't want one?" He announces rather loudly, tongue poised against the shaft of the treat and ready to make a mess if need be. Once again, Gon offers a polite, 'no thank you,' turning the page of the cursed text. "Suit yourself," he responds, mouthing along the melting treat to catch errant blue drops with his tongue, slurping loudly just beneath the tip of blue.

He takes the entire thing into his mouth, poised to pull the treat from his lips with an obnoxiously loud slurping sound. That is, until he feels the tip break away from the root of the treat just he inhales, taking the perfect opportunity to lodge itself in his air way. He gags, wheezing around the frozen treat as he forces air through the blocked esophagus, a throaty choking sound leaving his lips. He barely registers swinging his own legs toward the ground until the blue shards of ice fly past from his mouth and onto Gon's feet, his book left forgotten as he hovers near Killua, poised to deliver a hearty slap.

"Killua," he calls, voice lined with panic despite the sure hands clutching Killua, petting at his back as he coughs up smaller shards of ice. "Are you okay?" He's thumbing at Killua's flushed cheeks as Killua gulps down a clean breath, failing to calm his nerves and embarrassment.

"You asshole," he rasps, wiping saliva from his lips as laughter pools in his gut, finally bursting as he laughs at his own idiocy with relief. Relief washes over Gon's features at well, nose crinkling as worried lines fall away. 'What was that,' he wants to say to Killua, but he never gets the chance to because Killua's lips are moving against his own and they taste incredibly sweet.


End file.
